Separuh Hati Sakura
by UchihaRuno Aimee Lavigne
Summary: Teman-temanku mengolok sambil memuji bahwa Sasuke-kun tidak bias hidup tanpa aku.


Separuh Hati Sakura

By:UchihaRuno Aimee Lavigne

Genre:Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Pair:SasuSaku, Slight SasoSaku

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

Warning:Miss Typo, T Semi M, Cerita gak nyambung, Dan sedikit humor (menurutku)

Summary:Teman-temanku mengolok sambil memuji bahwa Sasuke-kun tidak bias hidup tanpa aku.

Sakura POV

Secangkir kopi sudah habis kuteguk. Setelah energiku serasa naik, aku bergegas pakaian kotor dan membangunkan Sasuke-kun yang merupakan suamiku. Sudah pukul 07.15.

Terdengar Sasuke-kun menutup pintu kamarku atau lebih tepatnya kamar kami berdua tanda ia sudah siap sarapan. Daichi yang merupakan anakku dan suamiku rupanya sudah bangun. Aku memberinya kecupan selamat pagi di pipinya yang chubby dan menyuruhnya untuk mandi pagi.

Sedangkan Sasuke-kun sudah menunggu di meja makan seraya membaca Koran. Ia tidak akan memulai sarapan paginya sebelum aku duduk dan membuatkannya setangkap roti berselai tomat kesukaannya. (Author;Dasar Uchiha Manja Sasuke:Chidori Author:Chidori aja kalau berani ntar ending cerita ini aku buat kamu mati dengan mengenaskan wkwkwk *kata author dengan muka yang menakutkan* Sasuke:Glekkk)Wuoookeh

Back To The Story.

Teman suka mengolok-olok aku, sekaligus memuji bahwa Sasuke-Kun tidak akan bias hidup tanpa aku. Aku tertawa dalam hati, kadang aku senang merasa dibutuhkan, dan kadang aku merasa tidak terikat dan tidak bias kemana-mana.

Seperti biasa, hari rutinku, bangun pagi, beres-beres, membuat jadwal makan untuk hari ini, membangunkan Daichi, menemani Sasuke-kun sarapan lalu ia berangkat ke kantor, sementara aku kembali bers-beres seakan-akan tiada habisnya (Author:Kasihan Dehhh Elooo Wkwkwk Sakura:SHANNAARROO Author:Ehem:Jika Kau men-shannaro diriku maka kau tidak akan bias bersama sasuke-kun mu dalam cerita ini*kata author santai sambil makan tahu isi* Sakura:Hahhh baiklaaahhh author yang baik Author:Terima Kasih)

Back To The Story

Sehabis Itu aku mangantar Daichi Ke sekolah, lalu aku pulang lagi untuk menulis (Di sini ceritanya sakura itu penulis) kadang berkunjung ke kelas yoga atau bertemu dengan menjemput Daichi pulang, istirahat, menunggu Sasuke-kun pulang dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya.

Kadang aku merasa betapa rutinnya hidupku. Aku tidak bias berkerja di kantor karena aku tidak suka jam kerja yang rutin. Latar belakang pendidikan sastra(Author:Woooww aku mau juga dong) memungkinkan bagiku untuk lebih fleksibel dalam berkerja. Melihat tulisanku di muat setiap bulannya di kolom suatu majalah membuat hidupku lebih berwarna.

Hari ini jadwalku adalh bertemu dengan Temari sahabat SMA ku, setelah mengantar Daichi ke sekolah.

Sambil menunggu temanku aku mengingat apa yang di katakana Daichi saat aku mengantarnya ke sekolah.

~Flashback~

"Kaa-chan, kemarin temanku bawa adiknya ke sekolah. Daichi kapan punya adik ya kaa-chan?"Tanya Daichi dengan polosnya.

Pertanyaan Daichi membuatku Tertawa. Aku bias jadi orang yang sangat egois sehingga aku hanya ingin mencurahkan kasih sayangku untuk Daichi semata.

"Emang Daichi-kun sudah siap pengen punya adik?" Tanyaku halus

"Daichi sepi Kaa-chan kalau di rumah. Kadang Kaa-chan pergi, Daichi sama siapa kalau di rumah. Kalau sama Bi' Natzuky ngga' seru."Keluh Daichi

"Ya nanti kita bilang sama tou-san."Jawabku untuk membuatnya senang.

"Sekarang kamu turun, sudah sampai nih. Nanti Kaa-chan jemput ya Daichi-kun dahhh."

Kataku sambil melambaikan tanganku lewat kaca mobilku.

Daichi berlari seraya membalas lambaian tanganku dengan lambaian tangannya. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya aku memberinya seorang adik.

Jarak 5 tahun tentulah sudah lebih dari cukup.

Tapi semakin lama aku semakin malas memikirkannya. (Author: Dasar pemalas Sakura:Aku kan Cuma ikutin apa yang ada di naskah *Sambil nunjukkin naskah yang entah di mana ia menemukannya* Author:Oh iya ya Sakura:Dasar Author Sedeng *Kata sakura dengan berbisik dengan pelan agar author tidak dapat mendengarnya* Author:Aku dengar itu Sakura:Hiiii besar bangetttt tuh telinga Author;Hehe pinjam punya Patrick *Sambil ngelepasin kuping yang dipinjam terus ngibrit buat balikin kuping Patrick Di Bikini Bottom)

Caramel Latteku sudah tinggal setengah ketika Sasori, sosol pria yang pernah dekat denganku melintas di hadapanku. Aku sangat cemas dan panic.

Jantungku berdebar. Temari baru saja kirim sms kalau dia dating terlambat. Aku menunduk pura-pura membaca Novel Harry Potter 7 par 1 yang baru saja aku beli di Bookstore di seberang café di mana aku berada sekarang.

"Sakura-Chan!"Aku mendongak ke arah suara tersebut, pura-pura terkejut dan tersenyum manis yang dipaksakan.

"Ha-hai" Jawabku dengan sedikit Gugup.

"Kamu Sendiri?"Oh Tuhan, kuatkanlah imanku.

"Ehm… iya, lagi nunggu teman" Aduh kenapa aku harus gugup begini sih.

"Aku temani dulu ya sampai teman kamu dating" Hm… dia memang Irresistible.

Aku Cuma tersenyum, Tidak memberi jawaban. Toh akhirnya dia duduk juga. (Author:Woii siapa nyurug lo duduk di situ di mana sopan santunmu hahhh Sasori:Lah kan elooo yang tadi suruh gue duduk di sini. Sakura:Betul Betul Betul *Kayak Ipin aja wkwkwk* Author:Ya udah deh kalau gitu ayo kita kembali ke laptop ehhhh salah maksudnya kembali ke cerita hehe.*Langsung ngibrit entah ke mana* SasoSasku:Woiii Author Sedeng siapa yang lanjutin nih cerita? Author:*Balik lagi* Maaf ayo kita langsung Back To The Story

Wangi parfumenya masih seperti dulu yaitu bau parfume Spalding*Parfume untuk orang yang mudah berkeringat) yang selalu digunakannya dari dulu. Minumannya pun masih espresso seperti dulu. Kulirik jarinya. Polos.

'Temari,, kenapa kamu harus telat sih!' Kataku di dalam hati tentunya.

"Kamu masih seperti dulu, dan harummu masih seperti dulu seperti namamu" Katanya tanpa melepaskan pandangan mata hazelnya dariku seolah-olah dengan begitu aku tidak akan lari kemana-mana.

"Terima Kasih" Kataku.

"Audah lama ya, hamper 6 tahun. Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku sering membaca tulisanmu"Aku pernah menjalin kasih dengannya ketika kami studi S2 (Author mau dong jadi iri deh author aja baru kelas 1 SMP Huaaaaaa Reader;DIAAAAMMMMM *Sambil lemparin sandal butut yang entah di dapatnya dari mana itupun langsung kena ke kepala author hingga benjol*)Di Sidney(Mau Dong).

Tidak lama, tapi cukup dalam dan meninggalkan kepedihan sampai sekarang masih terbesit di mata itu aku sudah bertunangan dengan Sasuke-kun Di Konoha. Status keterikatanku tidak mengusiknya,, walau aku sudah berterus-terang sejak berkenalan dengannya. Kami sempat menjalin kasih walau hanya dalam hitungan bulan.

~TBC~

Terima Kasih Buat Yang Udah Review Cerita Ini Ku Buat Khusus Untuk Kalian Ku Harap Kalian Suka.

Review Please!


End file.
